For certain pharmaceutical applications, manufacturers need to process and mix expensive liquid drugs for testing and production using the lowest possible volume of fluid to save money. Current mixing devices operate by pumping the fluid to be mixed under high pressure through an assembly that includes two mixing chamber elements secured within a housing. Each of the mixing chamber elements provides fluid paths through which the fluid travels prior to being mixed together. In current mixing chambers, the mixing chamber elements include a plurality of parallel inlet fluid paths on one side of the mixing chamber and a plurality of complimentary parallel inlet fluid paths on the opposite side of the mixing chamber. In current mixing chambers, the flow from each parallel fluid path collides with the flow from the respective opposite-facing fluid path to mix the fluid in the mixing chamber under high pressure, resulting in the high energy dissipation. As the energy dissipated at the time of mixture is increased, the quality and consistency of the resulting mixture is improved.